Phoenix of Mine
by RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: Marco and Ace find themselves in a strange predicament and make a new strange friend along the way.
1. Chapter 1

These were a request that I actually had a lot of fun with. At this moment I have no intention of continuing but I'll keep it open in case the inspiration ever clicks. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Aren't you gorgeous." Marco usually didn't get so lost in thought but he'd been surprised when he turned his head and a man was there. His hair wild with long lanky limbs and his eyes directed downward. Watching him without making direct eye contact, voice low and soft. It was clear he knew what he was doing but Marco couldn't help but feel offended being approached like some common creature.

"What a fascinating specimen you are. With beautiful contrasting feathers, a subspecies maybe?" Okay, now Marco was annoyed. "I've never seen a phoenix with color as brilliantly fascinating as yours." And maybe just a little flattered. "Is it alright I pet you?" Slowly the man extend his hand, finger extended to brush his breast. Marco puffed up, absolutely not. It was enough for the man to pause but he did not lower his hand. Were Marco an ordinary creatures he might relent but Marco didn't let anyone just pet him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The man held still, not to provoke him perhaps but his gaze found Ace who came up and placed a hand on Marco's back. Well, Marco wouldn't let most people touch him.

"'M sorry, I didn't realize they were yours." Marco couldn't help but hiss at that and Ace barked a laugh.

"Trust me, no one owns Marco." Ace grabbed his beak and have a small shake. "He's too stubborn, no one would want to anyways." Marco jerked his head back and snapped Ace's finger. Ace pulled back and complained about jokes under his breath.

"I was, I was just curious about his peculiar color. I've never seen a phoenix with such an extraordinary stark difference in their feathers." His eyes darted from Ace back to Marco. Seems this man preferred not to make eye contact with anyone. He was quite timid. With his head still bowed he held out his hand to Ace. "Newt Scamander, it's a, a pleasure."

"Names Ace." Marco cooed, a chuckle of sorts at the differences between this Newt and Ace.

"Was he born this way or is this, is this a uh, a modification" Newt paused seeming uncomfortable with the idea "that you made?"

"I don't know" Ace said genuinely and turned to Marco. "You born that color Marco?" Marco just looked at Ace hoping he felt the needlessness of the question. With a roll of his eyes, Ace ran his hand through his feathers and turned back to Newt. "Seems mister moody isn't feeling very talkative today." He was asking to be bit again. "In the meantime" Ace looked to the bag on the ground beside Newt "What'cha got trapped in that thing?"

Marco was glad he caught the movement in the briefcase as well. Ace loved animals and Marco could only hope for Newt's sake that whatever reason he had to keep the poor creature locked up in it, it was good. Especially considering Marco hasn't forgotten the mention of other phoenixes. He was curious and he's sure Ace was too. It'd be a shame for Ace to retaliate against the fool if he's mistreating other creatures.


	2. Chapter 2

Marco and Ace had agreed that shifting back was a bad idea. The first time it happened the woman nearby had absolutely lost it. It wasn't completely abnormal, there were still many who've never seen an individual with a Devil Fruit ability. However when Ace tried to calm the poor woman, mostly to stop her shrieking, she somehow upped and octave and began screaming about demons and devil creatures. Ace trying to explain by lighting up probably didn't help in that aspect.

So after Marco went scouting for find out exactly where the hell they are, he patiently waited for Ace to come back. Apparently that little brat snuck off to snag food while he was doing all the hard work but before Ace reached him, this strange timid man found him. So, avoiding the risk of freaking him out, Marco had to stay as he was. Something he was content with except for the fact Ace took advantage of that. He kept teasing and goading him on, as if he could respond in this form.

Still, this man had seemed different from the type of people they've interacted with so far. Newt, had looked around and suggest that they moved along quickly. Phoenixes out of cages were one thing, among muggles was another. Whatever the hell that meant. But what it boiled down to was people having grounds to take Marco away. Like hell either of them were going to let that happen but it was an altercation they'd like to avoid until they found their grounds. So step one, follow Newt to wherever he was offering to take them and then step two was figure out where the hell they were. Or find a secluded place that Marco can turn back. Whichever came first.

It became even more apparent to Newt's strangeness when he lead them to and empty alley, opened his briefcase and literally stepped inside. Marco looked up to Ace who looked back at him wide-eyed. Well, that was new. And exciting it seems as Ace smiled brightly and didn't hesitate to climb on in, waving for Marco to follow. The room was cramped and full of knick knacks and fluttering little insects and birds. At least that's what they seemed like. But what Ace had his eye on was the door across the small room. Marco could see the excitement build up, not that he can blame him.

Being able to crawl into a case and have an entire room inside was amazing, the door indicating it was even bigger. Marco was itching to see what this strange man had to show them. And show him he apparently will. He seemed to hesitate, perhaps rethinking his decision to be so trusting of people he just met but the moment passed and he nodded, gesturing them inside. Ace all but ran ahead, ever curious and eager for the unknown. Newt waited patiently for Marco, he appreciated how much he seemed to respect Marco. As Marco walked forward Ace suddenly ran back in.

"Holy shit Marco, you have to see this!" Marco squawked in protest as Ace picked him up and carried him quickly into the next room. But his angry snaps died down the moment he was able to see just what Ace wanted to show him. It was amazing. Animals of every kind can be seen in their world and Marco would be a fool to claim he's seen them all. But these creatures were different, a uniqueness that he couldn't quite place. Not only that but each creature had a little tiny home suited just for them Marco didn't know how to put it but it was all so magical. "Look Marco!" Marco followed Ace's hand as he pointed towards a pile of burning coal in the corner. "A dragon!" He excitedly pranced over and crouched by the burning coals, Marco still under his arm.

"I'd be careful with her. She's not exactly fond of strangers." Newt Spoke softly, Marco was starting to notice he didn't really speak any other way. "She enjoys bird meat." There was a slight warning there as he stepped closer to them. Another thing Marco was picking up that he didn't just care about Marco and Ace in general, no, he cared about Marco because he was a phoenix. Idly he wondered what this man would think should Marco shift back. The dragon perked up and look over at Marco.

Ace absently set Marco down and shuffled a bit in front of him. To New it might seem as though he were protecting the phoenix but Marco knew better. Ace just wanted a closer look at that dragon. "A Hebridean Black hatchling. I, um, I saved her. She was sold into a circus and was locked away in a tiny cage. I, I couldn't just leave her there." Ace hummed understandingly, Marco figured he was thinking about Kotatsu whom Ace saved from a similar situation.

"She's beautiful" Ace breathed, reaching out his hand ever so slowly. Marco could tell Newt wanted to speak up but looking on quietly with side eyes as Ace placed his hand on the burning coals, leaving his hand as low as it would go. Given time, Marco was sure that Newt and Ace would get along just fine. Ace was very fond of animals himself. "Fire doesn't hurt her at all?"

"No. She needs it at this stage. It was one of the reasons her cage was so cruel."

"Come on, I won't hurt you." Newt didn't seem surprised at Ace's display, not like the woman had earlier. Still he jumped when the dragon snapped, sharp needle like teeth chromed around Ace's hand. He did, however, seemed surprised when Ace didn't pull back, more so that his hand around the bite flickered to life, flames rising along the dragon's snout. "See, I'm completely harmless." Marco couldn't help but snort, he was sure this was the only time he'd ever admit to such a statement.

"I've heard of charms that protect you from fire. But I, I never heard of any such magic that changed one's physiology this way." Both Marco and Ace looking up to Newt with curious gazes.

"Magic?"


End file.
